


House Alde

by Carter_Ash_Official



Series: A Reluctant Inquisitor [4]
Category: swtor - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Ash_Official/pseuds/Carter_Ash_Official
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They go to House Alde for some dirt on Nomar Organa</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Alde

They’d agreed they weren’t chained to each other. That they could do what they wanted. So why was he suspicious of the Sith guard?

Andronikos pulled his scarf higher and plodded through the snow.

Alderaan was nothing like Tatooine. For starters, there were flowers. He sneezed and glared at the soft purple blossoms. And Tatooine didn’t have vorn tigers patrolling the woods at dusk. He’d barely rolled out of the way before Wenia Force-pushed it forty feet away into a stream.

She was behind him, skirts hiked up to keep them out of the snow.

He glanced at her over his shoulder. He could see her dark purple boots with her skirts up by her calves. Andronikos turned back around and paused for her to catch up. “That’s House Alde.”

She waited for him to continue, scrutinizing the compound.

“You wanna fight your way to the archives?” If she kept up the silent treatment, he’d start getting crabby.

“No. Once we trigger an alarm, the whole Alde military will come after us.” Good. She wasn’t upset with him enough to agree to anything just to get him to shut up. “There,” Wenia pointed at a rock outcrop that the security wall had been built through. The dying sunlight had cast in it shadow. “We’ll climb up.”

Huh. He hadn’t noticed that. “Works for me.”

She started towards the boulders, Andronikos right behind her.

He watched her bun bob in front of him. He could remember her hair, how _long_ it was, how the soft curls flowed through his fingers like shimmersilk, how she’d pulled her hair over her burned shoulder and giggled and stared at him like he was greatest man in the galaxy.

No, he shouldn’t distract himself like that right before they were going to sneak through enemy territory. Andronikos checked his blasters. That Quinn guy had good taste. And he’d keep saying that up until he could tell it to the guy’s face, and watch when he realized Andronikos had his guns and wasn’t giving them back.

_Focus, Revel_ , he told himself. Get dirt on the Jedi, and use the dirt to get the Jedi here, kill him and take the key, and she could get her Sith artifact.

Wenia was halfway up the rocks by the time he yanked his head out of his thoughts.

“There’s a camera,” she ducked down and waited until he joined her.

He stuck his head up over the edge and saw the camera, slowly turning and panning over the planters below. “Huh. There’s a blind spot, just wait for it. Run under the camera.”

She nodded.

“And….” He relaxed his legs. “Now.” Andronikos slid over the lip of the wall and rolled through the planter. Wenia landed gracefully with the help of the Force and ran to stand under the camera. He joined her, practically hugging her. There wasn’t a whole lot of space, he figured, to hide from its view. Not that he complained. Andronikos liked where he stood.

He was going to sneeze again. Must’ve rolled through flowers. He waited until the camera was facing another way and stepped away from her. “We’re good.” Andronikos sneezed.

She headed towards the center of the compound. “I saw the archive center near here.”

“You got it.” He kept his eyes peeled for any soldiers, but none were visible. Too bad. He wanted to test out the new blasters. He sneezed for the third time and cursed the flowers.

The archive center looked like every other building: a very tall cylinder. Only this one had “Archive Center” written above the front door in gaudy gold lettering. Classy.

There were guards inside. He took care of them. The blasters were better than they looked. Probably modified. He finished his little rampage and joined Wenia at the computer terminal. She hadn’t touched it.

“Sith. We don’t got a whole lotta time.”

She bit her lip. “I’ve never…. How do you find something in there?”

Andronikos stepped up to the keypad and began typing. “How old is this guy? Wanna go ten years back?”

She shrugged.

“Huh. I can search by name.”

Andronikos scrolled through all the things that popped up, Wenia right over his shoulder.

“That said engagement party.” She leaned forward, peering at the screen.

He scrolled back up.

“There,” she pointed at it. “Get that on my datapad somehow.”

“I’ll stick it on a holodisc.” Andronikos typed a few commands and slid the disc into his inner coat pocket. He cleared the search history. No one needed to know what they were looking up.

Wenia grabbed his coat sleeve as he turned towards the door. “There’s people out there.”

He pulled out his shiny new blasters. “We can take them.”


End file.
